<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Receiving Love by Sheisakillerqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072101">Receiving Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen'>Sheisakillerqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Receive love?" That was something that Branch had never thought about but in a night of love and union of body and soul, that his girlfriend gave him love was the best thing that could happen to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Receiving Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, i decided to re-upload this Smut due to some grammatical butthurt I made and bad translation since this one-shot is on Spanish, still, i have tried my best for it to be good to read,this time it's better edited and I hope you guys can enjoy it more than the last one lol.</p><p>clarifications!!!:</p><p>&gt;&gt; Broppy &lt;&lt;</p><p>&gt;&gt; Warning: Smut (r-18), dom!Poppy and sub!Branch (’cause, that’s the whole point of this one shot lol), strap-on.&lt;&lt;</p><p>&gt;&gt; Smut &lt;&lt;</p><p>&gt;&gt; this One-shot is a Collab made with @candelalapendeja - &lt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was the Queen of Pop with her partner along with her, their clothes were there on the floor, detached and thrown away, They were in the darkness of the room, a flashlight being their only illumination.</p><p>"Mngh! B-branch!" Poppy exclaimed his name very excitedly, burying her face between his neck and shoulder “y-yeah...p-please don't stop…”</p><p>The sounds of pleasure that brushed the lips of the pink troll were an echo in that room, feeling her partner inside her, moving with deep and sensual movements inside her.</p><p>The bluish troll one kept moving inside her, hugging her with need and closing his eyes tightly, he had lost all the sanity he carried, he was holding his partner's hands tightly against the bed, between thrusts he released one or another growl of pleasure, drops of sweat ran down his skin, while he continued his work of transmitting love to his beloved queen,</p><p>"P-poppy!" He moaned loudly in her ear, increasing the speed of his thrusts.</p><p>"Aah ~,B-branch, aah ~, oh God, oh-oh ~." She began to move her hips to the rhythm of those movements, she began to decorate his face with many kisses “H-hader,F-faster…”</p><p>He opened one of his eyes when he heard that interesting request from his partner, he began to slow down for a few seconds.</p><p> "Y-are you sure?" Branch managed to say between gasps and moans, feeling and enjoying her kisses and all that action.</p><p>"Y-yes!... Mng!” She gasped “D-don't torture me like that, do it!”</p><p>He closed his eyes tighter as he began to move his hips like that again. He went in and out of her quickly and deeply, he did not want to stop, because he loved to hear the melodious voice of his partner moan “M-mhg!” He gasped heavily.</p><p>"B-branch..." he change from slow to faster, caused her such incredible sensation that the name of her partner came out as a moan that driving the blue troll crazier that before, she would not stop sighing and breathing very shook, feeling how he penetrated her in such a delicious and delightful way “B-branch im,im..im going to cum soon!”</p><p>He also felt something strange in her pink body, her chest went up and fell, her heart was beating a thousand and her breathing was agitated, her Boyfriend began to feel something beginning to throb under him, knowing that he would soon reach his climax.</p><p>"D-drop it! i wanna feel you!" He yelled completely lost. He approached the shoulder of the pink Queen and bit it, stifling a moan quite loud and audible when she felt that he too began to release his essence within her.</p><p>Poppy let out one last moan, as she felt that hot and sticky liquid run between her legs and into her, also staining out of her, she was so fatigued...But not entirely satisfied.</p><p>Wait, how come she wasn't satisfied after making love like that? ... It's been a long time since in the pink troll's mind had one thing in mind.</p><p>The bluish troll breathed completely Shaky and exhausted. He leaned in to kiss his partner's lips gently. After a few seconds, when he stopped, he slowly came out of her. Laying down next to her on her back and closing his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.</p><p>"T-that was beyond incredible."  He let out a sigh.</p><p>"Y-yeah...it was wonderful..." She replied softly as she kissed her partner's cheek. “T-thanks, tonight was so beautiful…”</p><p>After looking at each other with love, her pink eyes changed direction towards the ceiling, she was distracted, thinking about what she was going to do, she was worried that he would not react well and much less wanting him to feel forced to do something he did not want to do.</p><p>She liked the idea but was afraid Branch one might not like it.</p><p>Branch smiled softly when he felt the kiss and looked at her, when he saw her commit this action, he was raising an eyebrow with curiosity.</p><p>"W-what are you thinking, Honey?" Branch whispered and lay on her side looking at her as he caressed her arm.</p><p>"Well..." she played with her disheveled pink locks clumsily, her cheeks turned pink, she was very insecure and even her boyfriend noticed her scattered “I don't know...Maybe it could be another day”  She looked somewhat nervous and indecisive, hugging a pillow “M-maybe you're tired, I don't want to force you to do anything…”</p><p>The bluish troll arched his eyebrow confused and intrigued by his girlfriend's words, crawled to get closer to her, lying next to Poppy</p><p>“Tired? Please, I'm the most energetic troll in the village.” He joked with a laugh “What's up Popsqueak?” He caresses her cheek giving her confidence “tell me without fear.”</p><p>When she felt that caress, Poppy smiled tenderly, giving a kiss to his hand resting on her cheek, she felt more prepared to make her request.</p><p>"W-well. .." she looked at him embarrassed and flushed, after a few seconds of struggle, she sighed heavily. "My love...I...I would like to do something new." She finally blurted out and took her hand gently.</p><p>"O ..." Branch was understanding what she wanted to say to him. "...dear, whatever you want." He settled between her legs. "Tell me what you want me to do..."</p><p>"N-no...not that exactly..." The queen gave a nervous laugh.</p><p>"So what is it?" Asked the survivor.</p><p>“Branchie” Poppy took him by his hands tenderly, she bit her lower lip mischievously and prepared her words. “...I-I like to receive your love...I adore how you make me feel loved, really, I adore how you love me. How you kiss me and make love to me...and...And well…” her ears lowered embarrassed. “I wish this time to love you…”</p><p>Her lover looked at her hands together and saw her again, he still did not grasp everything she wanted to do.</p><p>“How?” Confused, Branch looked at her.</p><p>"What happens is that...I..." She blushed slightly as her heart beated at a thousand because of the nerves. "I would ... Like to give...You know...take your place..."</p><p>Hearing this, his eyes widened and he looked at her, his last thing said by his girlfriend, his cheeks turned a strong color, he was beginning to understand what the pink one was proposing and the idea ... scared him.</p><p>"M-my place?” the bluish troll asks now a little scared. "W-what do you mean?”</p><p>"Yes...W-wait." and moving away, she went directly to his nightstand, opening the drawer and looking through her things.</p><p>Branch just stood there still, feeling his heart beating like a thousand, waiting to see what she offered.</p><p>And among her things on her nightstand, Poppy finally found what she wanted and turned around to see him again…showing the survivalist that red Strap-on and next to it a small bottle of lubricant. </p><p>"I-I don't know...I-I want to try it, maybe you'll like it...b-but if you don't want to, that's fine!"  She said almost immediately, sounding very understanding "...I'm not going force on you…”</p><p>He looked at that red toy quite shocked and very scared, the former gray troll was now stupefied, with his eyes wide open and his face painted red with grief, imagining what would happen if they used it, he glared at what the pink one was asking for and did not know what to tell her.</p><p>“well, E-eh…” Branch didn't know what to say, he was a little scared, he couldn't deny it, he never thought of receiving love in that way and much less with a pounding toy inside of him, but he didn't want to disappoint the pink troll either. “That's safe?”</p><p>"Of course it's safe, don't worry." The pink Pop Queen assured him. "I-I repeat it, I-I'm not going to force you, I-if you don't want to, that's fine." She was quite blushed and sorry. “t-the least I want is to make you feel bad or uncomfortable.”</p><p>Seeing her that way, just like him, nervous, brought out a slight smile of him. He was still not entirely sure, but there was nothing to lose trying, besides, maybe if he would like, he trusted Poppy, she would never hurt him. He sat across from her and stroked one of her cheeks.</p><p>"O-okay, let's try it," the survivalist whispered softly.</p><p>Poppy blushed, looking shy.</p><p>"N-no...Branch, you don't have to do it to please me." Poppy replied again very sorry. "I-if you don't feel comfortable I won't do it...the least I want is for you to feel compelled to do something like that, I'll understand if you don't you want to…”</p><p>Her boyfriend looked sweetly, his cheeks still burning, slowly his hands took her cheeks and he kissed her forehead gently.</p><p>"Really, calm down, it's fine...let's do it before I regret it," he whispered between laughter, looking into her eyes.</p><p>She sighed trying to calm down and then she kissed him on the cheek and caressed her. "Okay..."</p><p>Poppy let go of a smile and let him fall on the bed, putting herself on top of him, slowly, her lips approached his, forming a very passionate kiss, while her hands were on his chest, Branch reciprocated the kiss as best he could, caressing his partner's ass, squeezing it tightly, listening to her grunts of pleasure, between that war of tongues, the queen's hand walked over his chest and lap until it reached his crotch, which she began to massage, the former gray let out closed his eyes tightly and moaned softly when he felt the caresses on his dick.</p><p>"A-ah." He was trying to keep up with the kiss though it was getting harder and harder. “P-Poppy…Oh God.”</p><p>"Is that okay?" She asked as she continued to massage the hard masculinity of the troll.</p><p>"F-faster, p-please, go faster..." he asked between moans, tightening the sheets.</p><p>Her kisses continued from his lips to his neck and then to her breasts, without leaving the caresses in the intimate area of her boyfriend, increasing the speed of her movements.</p><p>"Do you  like that sweetie?"</p><p>"A-ah,A-ah! " He moaned louder, closing her eyes tightly "Y-yeah! Y-yes...” Branch screamed with his flushed cheeks, biting his lower lip.</p><p>"That's right...Go on, moan for me, I want to listen to you." And her kisses continued until they reached his pelvis, passing her tongue lightly over his bluish skin, causing moans from her partner, who raised her head upwards as she released slight moans, not wanting to show her blush.</p><p>She continued with her kisses until she reached lower, remaining between his chubby legs, her eyes were in contact with his awake crotch, she blushed and bit her lower lip for a few seconds, having a delicious idea. “My love, could you cover your eyes ?. I want to make this more fun.”</p><p>“U-uh?” He managed to see there was a cloth bandage on the nightstand. He stretched out and obeyed, covering his eyes and tying it around his sight. “W-what are you going to do?” He sighed nervously.</p><p>She did not respond, she just let go a giggle, making him more nervous than before and lay down between his legs, her curious fingers began to caress his manhood from top to bottom, gently moving it, after that, her pink lips began to give him little kisses, still massaging.</p><p>Branch's eyes closed tightly and he bit his lower lip, he moaned louder when he felt that and he pressed the sheets tightly, he moved his hips desperately, looking for more of his touch, he moved his hips, begging for more.</p><p>Seeing this reaction, the queen troll was more successful and decided to start leaving sexy licks on the intimacy of her partner.</p><p>"Poppy!" he felt the licks and couldn't bear his moans anymore. He started to release them tightly with her eyes still closed. "A-ah!, P-poppy~!” he moved his legs a little.</p><p>Having already had him in that state, she prepared for the following, quickly got up again, took that lubricant and passed it through her index fingers and in the middle one carefully, making sure they were soft enough, Branch only stayed there looking at her, feeling the adrenaline and even a little scared.</p><p>"i-is it going to hurt?" Branch asked, a little scared.</p><p>"Yes, possibly a little, but I'll be careful, I promise."</p><p>"Yes ..." he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I trust you."</p><p>“Ready My love?" She asked sweetly. "If you don't like it, tell me and I'll stop...I wouldn't want to hurt you…”</p><p>Slowly he felt how she spread his legs wide, staying in the center.</p><p>Branch opened his eyes, although he couldn't see anything because of the bandage.</p><p>"R-ready” He whispered, gawking.</p><p>First of all, she removed that thing from his face so he could already see and gave him a soft kiss on his lips to calm him down.</p><p>“Everything will be fine…”</p><p>“I believe in you…”</p><p>"Okay." Poppy sighed a little nervous. "Here I go ..."</p><p>And releasing a strong breath, one of her pink fingers was slowly entering  Branch’s warm, sweaty and tight body with a committed but soft movement of her hand: the male’s intimate canal, without rushing anything, being careful not to hurt him, Poppy noticed, its flesh was tender and hot to the touch..</p><p>When Branch felt her finger enter his area deeper and deeper inside of him, his eyes widened and he wanted to suppress any sound or grunt of pleasure, he squeezed his hands and feet.</p><p>Branch felt some discomfort and some pain that soon turned into pleasure and small tears were coming out of his eyes. He grabbed the covers and moved his legs a little more.</p><p>"P-poppy!. O-oh God! ” Branch yelled, letting out several audible moans, now his cheeks an indescribable crimson.</p><p>"Shhh, shhh." The pink Queen whispered softly, in seconds she began to move her soft finger gently. "Like this?"</p><p>"M-mhg, A-ah." . "The bluish boy arched his back a little when he felt the movement inside him." Y-yes, damn, yes! "He closed his eyes again and moaned loudly.</p><p>"Y-do you like it?" Poppy asked nervously.</p><p>He groaned louder, wanting to respond. "J-just d-don't d-stop" He whispered as best she could, now with his Manhood wide awake.</p><p>"O-okay." Poppy said relieved to know that he was enjoying it, after that she reached her other finger to that already stimulated area, getting used to it and simulating thrusts.</p><p>Branch twisted a little when he felt another finger enter him, he didn't think he would like this so much.</p><p>"P-poppy!,Oh G-gosh!” He kept clinging to the sheets and gasping loudly with pleasure.</p><p> “That's it...Take it easy, I'll take care of it...I'm glad to know that you enjoy it…” Poppy told him with a sweet smile. </p><p>He opened his eyes very little, looking at her in a gawky way.</p><p>"P-poppy~ " he groaned, trying to calm his breathing. His cheeks burned more than before.</p><p>Quickly she pulled her fingers out, looking at the satisfied face of her boy, she leaned towards him to kiss his face tenderly.</p><p>"Very good my love...Are you ready to use the Strap-on?. I already lubricated it enough." She asked sweetly.</p><p>He was still scared by the size of that red toy, adding that he had never tried something like that and he felt a little nervous. However, in the same way silly, he nodded slowly, calming his breathing.</p><p>“fine..." again the pink girl gently kissed his cheek and helped the survivor to get down and crawl into all four, on the bed and pillows, staying in position.</p><p>The Queen of Pop quickly tied that strap-up around her perfectly slim and curved hips, swinging them like a dancer and letting go of a smile. "Don't worry, if you want me to stop, I'll do it, I'll be careful, you know I could never hurt you..." and then she suddenly and softly slapped Branch’s firm and exhibited ass</p><p>Branch made himself comfortable and glanced at her with a smile. When he felt the hand tap gently on his rear, he gave a surprising little gasp.</p><p>"Hey!" he exclaimed and gave a slight chuckle. "I didn't think you would be so rude, Your Majesty" She tried to make the environment comfortable."</p><p>"I'm only preparing you." The Pop Queen smiled, biting her lower lip, after that, she took a deep breath and stood behind him, caressing his legs. "Very good, ready?...i-if i hurt you, just tell me and I'll stop, the least I want is to hurt you…"</p><p>"Y-yes...ready...b-be gentle please..." he asked shyly.</p><p>"I-I promise," she assured him.</p><p>And slowly Poppy settled there behind, holding him with care, opening his legs a little, she sighed, preparing and carefully began to enter with that toy tied to her inside of him.</p><p>Branch bit his lower lip when he felt her enter slowly in his psychology unprepared spot. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a long, loud moan, gripping the sheets tightly.</p><p>"A-ahhh~ M-mhg ~ l-love! ”He gasped breathlessly.</p><p>"Oh... I-i'm I hurting you?" She asked, scared, and stopping for a moment. "f-forgive me I-I didn't mean..."</p><p>Branch quickly denied, his eyes still closed. "N-no, no, G-go on, p-please." he asked shyly.</p><p> "O-ok..." He smiled tenderly.</p><p>Seconds passed, where he got used to feeling it inside, until she began to move slowly inside him, giving soft and slow thrusts, holding him by his chubby hips..</p><p>Branch took the sheets from which he was holding and bit them, drowning several moans of pleasure in them and hiding his face, he sounded so innocent and tender, he was so new in this way of making love. He was so ashamed of the situation, but he couldn't deny that he was beginning to like it...in fact, he was beginning to feel very good.</p><p>The pain and discomfort ceased, he only bit and scratched the sheets between moans, now only feeling how Poppy gave him Love and transmitted pleasure, he loved it so much.</p><p>"You…do you like it? ..." Poppy continued with her movements, taking him tightly by his hips and increasing her speed a little. "Do you like it that way?"</p><p>"A-ahg!,A-ah ~! P-poppy!" He moaned her name as he felt his actions speed up. "Y-yeah! Y-yeah, I-I like it!” He kept chewing the sheets.</p><p>"oh yes baby, yes, t-that's right, moan my name, moan for your Queen please." She whispered sweetly and dominantly as she leaned closer and whispered into her partner's blue and pointy ear, biting the tip of it while hugging him from behind without stopping moving, pressing her belly against his back.</p><p>The blue boy opened his eyes and he saw her out of the corner, his heart racing with more force when he felt her whisper so close to him. Somehow he liked that she was the dominant one in that action.</p><p>"Uh-uh!" Branch nodded quickly, his face now very reddened, starting to push back against Poppy's hip in time with those thrusts, enjoying the sensation that Toy inside of him gave him. Strong waves of pleasure rushed through his body and his back arched, leaving him breathless and euphoric.</p><p>He moaned and shouted loudly the name of the queen of pop. “D-damn, P-poppy!” The survivalist breathing was heavy and his eyes were gawking.</p><p>Poppy smiled at this reaction, hugging him by his Chubbie hip and giving Branch soft kisses from his back to his shoulder, without leaving those sexy movements that she gave with that strap-on, now moving faster.<br/>
"As you wish Branchie…" </p><p>He noticed that his member was reawakened by the actions of his girlfriend. Those kisses, those movements, and those whispers drove him beyond mad.</p><p>"M-mhg!. A-ahh ~! D-Don't s-stop!...Don't stop! ” He yelled, her breath getting harder and harder.</p><p>"There...That's right..." Poppy said softly as she brought her hand to her partner's manhood, massaging it carefully up and down. "That's it ~"</p><p>He gripped the sheets again, feeling her actions, making her moan louder and more often.</p><p>"P-poppy!. G-god! P-poppy~!" He closed his eyes and bit hid lower lip, feeling how his cheeks were getting redder and redder, his legs began to shake, the pleasure he felt was too much for his body.</p><p>"You-you like it, right?" She asked somewhat agitated, giving him kisses on his back, seeing him so lost warmed her more.</p><p>"H-harder, F-faster!, p-please, more!” Branch squirmed between moans and gasps for the actions of the pink girl, he had never felt so lost and excited. "D-don't stop, ahh ~”</p><p>"Y-yes of course." She began to move with more force and speed at the request of him, giving more depth to her movements, enjoying seeing how her couple wailed and enjoyed.</p><p>Feeling this made him more than crazy and euphoric, at first he was very afraid that they would hurt him or that it would be something very hard for him, but right now he only wished the sun would not rise, he loved this, Poppy never had made him feel so loved and so much pleasure. He screamed again and moaned loudly, he knew that he would not last much longer with her causing him so much pleasure at the same time. His eyes were still shut tight as he arched her neck back and clenched his teeth.</p><p>"F-fuck~!" He didn't help but curse out loud completely lost and in love.</p><p> "D-don't shut it down my love...Let it go..." Poppy whispered again with love, seeing that he was holding his climax. "Let it go, I want to feel you...Your Beloved Queen orders it."</p><p>"P-poppy, I-I can't.., d-dont stop,I'm gonna...i-I'm gonna cum soon!” Branch screamed and moaned loudly before he stopped holding and began to release that liquid produced by pleasure. His eyes widened and turned white, he kept pressing the sheets harder and harder as he felt the sweat that ran on his body, the breath that did not calm and his cheeks that were still burning.</p><p>The girl quickly felt how her hand was stained with that viscous liquid and at the same time staining the sheets, she saw her partner fall to the unkempt and comfy bed,His narrow and very hot canal intermittently clenched on the toy buried deeply inside of him and Poppy slowly get out after some seconds, still she was on him, hugging him and hiding her face between his shoulder and neck.</p><p>He took a tired breath and glanced at her, the same way.</p><p>“I love you…” Branch whispered softly, literally taking his breath away.</p><p>"D-did...Did I do it right?" I wasn't I very rude? Did I hurt you?” She asked something worried as she snuggled up next to him, giving him kisses</p><p>He took her cheeks gently and placed a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Y-you were perfect." Even his cheeks weren't quite calming, but his breathing was calmer.</p><p>"Oh Branchie..." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, I love you very much ... Thank you for letting me love you tonight, I'm glad to know that you liked it.</p><p>The bluish trol felt the kiss on his cheek and gently caressed her hair.</p><p>“I loved it!...I-I mean!" His cheeks turned red. “i-I liked it,of course!” He said nervously.</p><p>His tenderness and innocence in this situation, made her laugh and went back to caress his cheek, quickly settled on the bed, leaving Branch this time on her chest, caressing his back and hair and giving him soft kisses on his cheek.</p><p>"Did it hurt a lot?... I-I didn't mean to hurt you at any time."</p><p>"Don't worry, it didn't hurt that much..." He whispered. "Even if I can't walk for a day," he joked and smiled at the caresses, closing his eyes gently.</p><p> "Sleep my dear, you deserve it, thank you for such a wonderful night and for trusting me." she continued stroking her hair.</p><p>He sighed softly and settled in, hugging her around the waist and placing several kisses on her shoulder, hiding his face there.</p><p>"Thank you, for making me feel loved," he whispered softly.</p><p>And so she fell asleep, enjoying that unique night she had had with her partner.</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>